


Unlikely Phenomena

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help it.  It was Light's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Phenomena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richelle2972](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=richelle2972).



> The prompt was [Endless Bishie Legs](http://i219.photobucket.com/albums/cc157/tierfal/255-1.jpg). This called for a slightly cracky drabble, of course!

L was staring.

He couldn't help it. It was Light's legs. They just—well, they went on forever. On and on and on, as if they'd never end. It was an anatomical impossibility, and it was engrossing.

What in the world could explain this unlikely phenomenon? Growth hormones? A childhood of medieval torture, primarily the rack? An incredibly potent genetic turnout resulting in the implausible conjunction of dashing good looks and _never-ending limbs_?

L projected that this mystery might evade even his analytical abilities.

The chain clinked as Light turned, and L looked hurriedly at the computer screen once more, but he'd been caught gawking, and he knew it.

"What is it?" Light prompted. There was a pause as he attempted to determine the relative trajectories. "Is there something wrong with my legs?"

L mustered his courage and glanced over. "Au contraire, Light-kun," he noted, "I was merely startled by the extraordinary length."

There was another pause, this one longer and considerably more awkward than its predecessor.

"Ah," Light said.

L nodded and went back to indexing the latest data.

"You know," Light remarked after a long moment, "you have very long fingers."

L looked at him.

Light was waiting. He raised his eyebrows, smiling.

L smiled back.

_Exactly as planned!_


End file.
